Blind
by kiddozwag
Summary: Shonen-ai. Boy x Boy. KaiSoo Fic! -badsummary-


**Kiddozwag**'s Storyline

Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo (OC)

Drabble (717 words)

**Warning! Abal, Gaje, Typo, Ancur. Alur balapan.**

**Shonen-ai. Boy x Boy.**

Disclaimer : Story is mine. Kai sama dio milik emak bapaknya sama SMent.

Note : ini real dari otak saya jadi maklum kalo jelek. Jelek jelek gini hasil keringat bau author nih. Jadi berhubung ini FF jelek ancur, dan masih butuh banyak saran serta kritik. Di review ya c: saya menerima semua kritik dan sarannya. /bow/

**No plagiarism. Be creative guys!**

Happy Reading~

Di apartemen minimalisnya. Do Kyungsoo, _Namja_ bermata sedikit lebih besar dari orang korea pada umumnya itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya menonton acara TVnya dengan pikiran yang fokus pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang menjadi adik tirinya, _Namja_ berkulit hitam yang dengan santainya mencium Kyungsoo di _promnight_ Ulang Tahunnya satu minggu lalu, _Namja_ yang dengan santainya menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo dengan terang terangan di depan teman temannya. _Namja_ yang arghh…

**_Girl, I can't explain what I feel_**

**_Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby, yeah_**

Suara dari benda kotak milik Kyungsoo itu mengalun pelan pertanda ada _incoming call_. Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun refleks langsung meraih benda kotak yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di bawah sofa yang sedang ia duduki ini.

"_Yoboseyo._" Ujarnya perlahan.

**"****_Yoboseyo_**** Kyungie-ah"** Jawab orang itu. Kyungsoo langsung merutuki dirinya yang tidak memerhatikan siapa yang menelponnya tadi. Dia hanya bisa membisu.

**"Kyungie. Kau masih disana?"**Sahut orang diseberang lagi.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar kalau sedang bertelpon dengan _Namja_ yang sedang dijauhinya itu dengan cepat menjawab telepon itu. "Ne kai-ah. Kalau ada sesuatu bicara saja nanti. Aku sedang sibuk di kantor. Baiklah kututup ya"

**"****_Stop Hyung. Hajima, Jebal_****. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."**

"Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja kai-ah"

**"Aku tadi sudah ke kantormu. Dan kata sekretarismu kau mengambil cuti hari ini ****_Hyung"_**

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"**Jadi, ijinkan aku menemuimu ****_Hyung. Jeongmal bogoshipo_****"**

"Ah, _ne._ Baiklah. Temui aku di apartemenku saja."

**"Ah, ****_ne. Gomawo Hyung, gomawo_****"**

"_Ne. anyeong_ kai-ah."

**"Tunggu aku ****_Hyung_****."**

_Namja_ tan bernama Kai itu masuk dengan cepat setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. "_Mian, _aku gak bawa apa apa _Hyung_."

_"Ani._ Kau sampai kesini dengan selamat saja sudah membuatku senang kai-ah."

Kai berucap lirih. "_Hyung_.. A-Aku"

"Kau mau minum apa kai-ah? Teh, Air putih, atau apa?" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"_Neo._ Aku mau kamu, _Hyung_." Kai menatap kyungsoo bersungguh sungguh.

"Kai-ah. Jangan bercanda dulu."

"Aku serius _Hyung_, A-Aku.."

Deg

Deg

_"Mian_ Kai-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan. "_Wae Hyung? Wae?"_

"Kita saudara kai-ah."

"Tapi kita beda _eomma,_ _Hyung_."

"Tetap saja kai-ah. Lagipula kita sesama _Namja_ kai!"

"Aku tidak peduli _hyung!"_

Kyungsoo terpaku. Dia hanya diam menunduk menatap ujung jari jari kakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"_Wae hyung? Wae?"_

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Tatap aku _hyung. _Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku!_" _bentak Kai kuat.

Kyungsoo tersentak, dengan terbata dia mengatakannya seraya menatap mata Kai. Mata yang membuatnya terjerumus hanya dengan melihatnya. Mata yang selalu memperhatikannya. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Manik mata yang sangat takut untuk ditatapnya, karna takut membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

"A-Aku T-tidak mencintaimu."

"bohong."

"…"

"kau berbohong _hyung_. Ayolah _hyung_ persetan dengan semuanya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan _love is blind_. Dia tidak memandang _gender hyung_, dia juga tidak memandang siapa yang akan kita cintai. Bukan begitu _hyung?_"

**Epilog**

Sebuah apartemen _type one-room_ berisikan 2 _namja_, satu berkulit gelap, dan satunya bermata bulat. Rahang _namja tan_ itu mengeras. Sedangkan _namja _bermata bulat itu hanya berdiri memeluk erat _namja tan_ di depannya. _Namja tan_ itu berdiri seolah menyembunyikan namja mungil itu.

"KIM JONGIN! Cepat ikut _appa_ pulang. Calon istrimu sudah lama menunggu!" bentak seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan rahang yang tegas sama dengan milik si _Namja tan_. Dibelakang pria itu berdiri banyak orang orang berjas hitam dengan otot otot kekar yang tercetak jelas di lengan jas mereka.

_Namja tan_ itu mulai angkat bicara. "_Appa!_ Kami tidak akan kembali sampai _Appa _membatalkan perjodohanku. Aku tidak mau melakukan perjodohan kolot itu."

"Baiklah, kau disini saja sendirian. DO KYUNGSOO cepat ikut _appa._"

"_Naega nadoya appa!_ Aku tidak akan pulang sampai _appa _merestui hubunganku dengan kai." Ujar kyungsoo keluar dari balik tubuh kai, tapi masih dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini Kyungsoo! Cepat ikut _appa_ pulang."

"_Shirreo._ _Appa jebal_! Bagaimana bisa kau ingin membuat anakmu menderita."

Seorang _namja _dengan wajah _angelic_-nya dengan kulit putih mulus. _Namja _itu sedang menimang nimang pigura foto berisi dua orang _namja. _Di pigura foto itu terdapat _Namja_ itu dengan seorang _namja_ bermata bulat, mereka tampak tersenyum kearah kamera seraya berkata _kimchi_ dengan lambang _Victory_.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan kembali pigura itu kemudian memandang kearah pigura pigura lainnya yang ia pajang di Dinding dengan ukuran berbeda beda tapi _object_ yang sama, si _namja _dengan 'Doe eyes' atau bermata bulat. Dia berjalan membuka pintu. Terdapat sebuah undangan di depannya seolah menyambutnya. Dibukanya perlahan undangan itu.

_"Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo Weddings~"_

-END-

Di riview, di riview ya. Thanks yang uda baca J


End file.
